Les Réprouvés
by Aryamoon
Summary: Au début de sa sixième année à Poudlard, Drago se voit confier la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais il recevra une seconde mission, en parallèle avec la première, qui va lui donner du fil à retordre. Drago devra user de manipulation, de mensonges et de témérité pour mener ses objectifs à bien. Cette sixième année s'avère chargée !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, je ne fais qu'exploiter ce monde merveilleux qu'elle a créé ^^ **

**Alors bonjour tout d'abord. :) **

**Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire un Dramione. C'était une sorte de défi pour moi. Donc voici mon premier - et seul j'en suis sûre - Dramione. Cette fiction sera peut-être relativement longue, je n'en suis pas certaine. Je suis plutôt du genre à savoir où je vais, mais souvent mon imagination me joue des tours et raccourcit ou allonge le nombre de chapitres ^^. **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que vous ne trouverez pas ici de Hermione mannequin et de Drago gentil. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de respecter les caractères singuliers de tous les personnages. Le caractère de Drago est particulièrement difficile à écrire j'en conviens :/ **

**Cette fiction sera principalement du POV Drago mais je vais également écrire, de façon plus rare, du POV Hermione. J'essaie actuellement de respecter le mieux possible la trame du tome 6 afin de rendre cette fiction fidèle. Je précise que lorsque j'en serais arrivée là, quelques éléments du tome 7 ne seront pas respectés mais je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Cette fiction est actuellement en cours d'écriture et elle me donne du fil à retordre. Le rythme de publication sera donc plus soutenu que "Dans l'Oeil du Loup", mon autre fiction en ligne. **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques quant à la fidélité des caractères des personnages, car j'ai parfois l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs quand j'écris. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de ce POV mais bon, j'aime m'essayer à écrire POV Drago ^^ **

**Je n'ai pour le moment écrit que 5 chapitres, je vous publie donc le premier et il faudra attendre quelques jours avant que j'update. J'aime avoir des chapitres d'avance. **

**Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture, et j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira. **

**Nouvelle évasion à la prison d'Azkaban **

**Un communiqué nous a indiqué très tôt ce matin que les Mangemorts récemment incarcérés à la prison d'Azkaban se sont échappés la nuit dernière. En juin dernier, ils avaient été trouvés au Ministère de la Magie, affrontant Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter sur ordre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.**

**Rufus Scrimgeour, récemment promu Ministre de la Magie, affirme que le manque de sécurité à la prison d'Azkaban n'est pas dû à une possible allégeance des détraqueurs envers Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il a déclaré : "cela n'est pas envisageable. Nous avons revu les clauses du contrat qui nous lie avec les détraqueurs. Nous avons effectué un compromis pour conserver leur allégeance au Ministère de la Magie." **

**Alors comment ces mangemorts ont-ils pu échapper aux détraqueurs ? Comment nous protéger du danger ? Vous trouverez en page 23 un article recensant tous les conseils élémentaires de sécurité applicables en cas de menace.**

Le gigantesque manoir Malefoy se dressait au milieu d'un parc époustouflant. La faible lueur du crépuscule estival lui donnait un attrait particulier. Il semblait surplomber les forêts alentour, et sa gigantesque structure fournie en détails aurait pu rendre jalouse la cathédrale de Paris.

Assis sur un des fauteuil du petit salon, Drago se demandait pourquoi son père l'avait convoqué. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois, et si sa mémoire était bonne, ce n'était pas bon signe, et surtout pas en ce moment. Depuis l'échec de son père au département des mystères, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait du manoir des Malefoy son quartier général et en était donc le maître des lieux. Lucius avait été libéré de la prison d'Azkaban deux semaines auparavant et cela se voyait. De soigné, le physique de son père était passé à négligé : une fine barbe poussait sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient toujours injectés de sang. Il avait troqué son attitude assurée et hautaine contre une expression plus sobre et résignée. En somme, Drago ne reconnaissait plus son père. Il avait cette impression angoissante que la gloire des Malefoy était arrivée à son terme.

Le manoir était continuellement occupé par les mangemorts. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago ne pouvaient même pas prétendre à un peu d'intimité : c'était la punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la déception qu'était son père. Et Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de colère à l'égard de son Maître. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait fait de Lucius.

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit enfin, découvrant son père et sa mère qui prirent soin de refermer le battant derrière eux et d'insonoriser la pièce d'un sort avant de s'asseoir face à lui, sur deux autres fauteuils de velours. Drago ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils : c'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses parents dans la même pièce. L'affaire devait être grave. Son père, qui en d'autres temps se serait tenu droit comme la justice sur son siège, avait le dos courbé. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et ses mains étaient jointes. Il les triturait nerveusement. Jamais Lucius n'avait montré autant d'émotions dans une posture : l'angoisse, la colère, la résignation. Lucius avait toujours caché le moindre sentiment ; c'était ce que tout bon sang-pur devait faire, on le lui avait appris à son plus jeune âge.

Narcissa quant à elle était l'opposé de son mari : droite, les mains sagement posées sur ses jambes, elle regardait Drago avec une expression qui se voulait neutre et confiante. Mais Drago connaissait sa mère. A l'instant, elle ne cachait ses véritables émotions que pour le rassurer. Et cela eut l'effet inverse. Il se redressa et posa la question qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis de longues minutes, d'une voix aussi calme qu'il le pouvait :

" Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué, Père ?"

Les lèvres de sa mère tressautèrent en un léger sourire rassurant qui ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. Son père ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre immédiatement. Il soupira profondément, cherchant sans doute les mots justes, puis déclara simplement :

"Nous avons besoin de toi, Drago."

Que ses parents aient recours à son aide lui sembla effrayant. Ils n'avaient jamais impliqué leur fils dans leurs affaires avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, ses parents avaient forcément besoin de lui pour une des missions du Maître. Il se sentit à la fois fier de lui et apeuré.

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Père. Comment puis-je vous aider?" s'enquit-il.

Lucius se passa la main sur le visage, augmentant le désordre de ses cheveux. Il se comportait comme s'il allait demander à Drago d'aller se suicider pour faire plaisir au Maître.

"Cesse de mettre les convenances en application, Drago. Nous n'en avons plus besoin pour le moment. Les convenances étaient utiles lorsque nous étions une famille renommée et influente. Il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment." rétorqua Lucius d'une voix agacée.

Cela eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Les convenances représentaient un pilier pour Drago.

"Il est des tâches que toi seul pourras accomplir, Drago." poursuivit son père. "Des tâches qui pourraient sauver l'honneur des Malefoy et nous permettre d'être à nouveau estimés par notre Maître."

Le regard que lui lança son père était empli à la fois d'espoir et d'incertitude. Drago jeta un oeil à sa mère, qui semblait avoir du mal à conserver son expression neutre. D'un geste, Drago invita son père à développer.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tu trouves un moyen de faire rentrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard avant la fin de la prochaine année scolaire." révéla Lucius.

La surprise qu'éprouva Drago le poussa à s'exclamer :

"Pourquoi voudrait-il que je fasse cela ?"

Son père jeta un bref regard à sa mère avant de lancer :

"Il veut que les Mangemorts infiltrent Poudlard afin de t'épauler dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Il exige cependant qu'il meure de ta main."

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Drago pour intégrer dans son esprit qu'il devrait finir en meurtrier. Lorsque l'information fut bien ancrée dans son crâne, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

"Moi ? Tuer Dumbledore ? Je ne peux pas."

La lueur d'espoir qui scintillait dans les yeux de Lucius disparut brusquement et il s'écria :

"Ho si ! Et tu vas le faire, mon fils ! Nous n'avons pas le choix !"

Drago aurait bien eu envie de riposter que c'était lui qui n'avait pas le choix, et pas "nous", mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa mère. Elle semblait terrifiée.

"Lucius, calme toi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire du bruit." avertit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser. Les membres de son mari semblèrent se détendre imperceptiblement, puis il déclara plus posément :

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va sans doute te convoquer pour te faire part des détails de ta mission. Comme tu le sais, soumets-toi et ne fais pas l'idiot. Il a le doloris facile."

Drago n'avait vu le Maître qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et il aurait grandement apprécié qu'on lui jette un **oubliettes** pour effacer ce souvenir. Il avait dû assister à la correction corporelle qu'avait infligé le mage noir à son père. Pendant une heure entière. Malgré lui, il tressaillit. Puis, sachant qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas refuser un ordre du Maître, il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Il attendit que ses parents se lèvent, ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Drago releva la tête vers eux et vit à leurs expressions qu'ils n'avaient pas tout dit.

"Y a-t-il autre chose ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

Ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole, cette fois.

"Comme tu le sais, Drago, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Harry Potter."

Drago hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Ton père et moi aimerions te confier une tâche personnelle. Nous devons remonter dans l'estime du Maître pour retrouver notre gloire et notre honneur. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait permettre cela : la capture d'Harry Potter."

Drago fronça les sourcils et demanda :

"Comment voudriez-vous que je fasse cela ?"

"En te rapprochant de lui. Manipule le, deviens son ami. Nous t'informerons de la marche à suivre par hibou." répondit son père en se redressant.

"Moi ? Ami avec Potter ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?" cingla Drago.

"Ne discutes pas mes ordres, Drago !" s'insurgea Lucius.

"C'est notre seule chance de redevenir ce que nous étions, mon fils." soupira Narcissa.

Allongé dans son lit, Drago n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Son esprit était envahi par les instructions que lui avaient données ses parents. Il était incapable de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait beau répéter à tord et à travers que c'était un vieux fou, Drago ne détestait pas cet homme. Et quand bien même il détesterait quelqu'un, il doutait pouvoir le tuer. La simple idée de devenir ami avec Potter pour le vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres par la suite ne le réjouissait pas. Non pas qu'il devienne un Gryffondor dans l'âme, mais il se sentirait responsable de sa mort. Et Drago était trop jeune pour vouloir la mort de qui que ce soit, fût-ce son pire ennemi.

Il se retourna encore et encore sans trouver le sommeil. Comment pourrait-il faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard ? C'était le lieu le plus sûr de l'Ecosse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne pouvait pas entrer dans Poudlard tant que Dumbledore assurait la protection des lieux. Le Maître exigeait de lui qu'il réalise une tâche impossible. Et Drago était presque sûr qu'il faisait cela pour punir davantage son père de l'erreur qu'il avait commise au département des mystères.

Devenir ami avec Potter et tuer Dumbledore. Drago regretta le confort dans lequel il avait vécu ces dernières années, tout à coup. _**Et s'il échouait, que lui arriverait-il ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard. Comme je l'ai dit en NdA sur mon autre fiction, je viens de commencer un stage en entreprise qui se trouve assez loin de chez moi donc j'utilise très peu mon PC. De plus, je n'ai pas avancé sur cette fiction, je n'ai pour le moment rédigé que 5 chapitres donc je n'en ai plus que 3 d'avance... Bouge-toi Aryamoon, bouge-toi ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, première petite confrontation... J'espère que ça vous plaira :) **

Drago n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de quitter le manoir. L'ambiance morbide qui y avait régné tout l'été l'avait proprement écœuré. Même en étant parfaitement conscient que le Poudlard Express l'emmenait vers ses deux missions, il sentait moins l'étau qui lui avait enserré la poitrine ces deux dernières semaines. Il était moins angoissé, moins surveillé et moins oppressé.

Le petit entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait terrorisé, même s'il se serait tué plutôt que de l'admettre à qui que ce soit. Le maître avait une tendance innée à effrayer ses interlocuteurs, et la violence facile n'y était pas pour rien. Il lui avait expliqué sa mission, un rictus maléfique au coin des lèvres. « Je veux que Dumbledore meure de ta main » avait-il exigé, une lueur carnassière dans les yeux. « Je veux que tu me prouves ta loyauté avant d'être digne de porter la marque. Tu dois le tuer. Ton honneur en dépend, Drago. »

Le jeune homme aurait voulu croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné cette mission pour tester sa loyauté, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le maître savait qu'il n'était pas capable d'une telle chose et il lui avait ordonné cela pour davantage punir ses parents. Et peut-être pour pouvoir le tuer à l'issue de son futur échec, accessoirement. Drago en était sûr.

"Tu vas bien, Drago ?" s'inquiéta Pansy, assise près de lui.

"Bien sûr." répondit-il brusquement.

"Tu as les yeux dans le vague, mec." décréta Blaise en mordant dans un chocogrenouille.

La seule chose que Drago pouvait encore faire pour garder la face était se vanter.

"Peut-être parce que je pense à la mission qu'Il m'a confiée." rétorqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a donné une mission ?" chuchota Pansy en sautillant sur son siège. "Quel privilège !"

"Un privilège que peu se sont vus attribuer à mon âge" ajouta Drago, un petit sourire supérieur naissant sur ses lèvres.

Cette réplique cloua le bec de ses interlocuteurs et il profita du calme pour regarder le paysage écossais défiler par la fenêtre. D'un point de vue extérieur, Drago semblait être fier de sa mission. En vérité, il ne s'en sentait pas honoré et se demandait comment diable il pourrait la mener à bien.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas choisi le côté sombre par conviction. Il avait simplement suivi ses parents depuis l'enfance, comme tout autre sorcier le faisait. Son père avait toujours soutenu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur garantirait un avenir glorieux et libre. Par ailleurs, il était de notoriété publique que les actes des Malefoy étaient toujours basés sur une règle simple : la survie. Mais il suffisait de décevoir le maître pour que notre survie connaisse un terme brutal.

Aujourd'hui, Drago avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que l'avenir de sa famille dépendait de l'issue de sa mission.

A cet instant, il se jura qu'il réussirait pour sauvegarder la survie et l'honneur des Malefoy. Quelles que soient les difficultés, il trouverait un moyen de faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard et il tuerait Dumbledore, qu'il en soit capable ou non. Et accessoirement, il tenterait de ne plus insulter le balafré et se rapprocher de lui. Mais qui disait le balafré disait la belette et la sang de bourbe... Comment ferait-il ? Devrait-il leur faire croire qu'il avait changé d'allégeance ? Et comment les Serpentards prendraient-ils ce soudain rapprochement ? Potter avait toujours été considéré comme l'ennemi numéro un des Serpentards partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago avait beau sauvegarder les apparences et occuper une place importante dans la hiérarchie des Serpents, il se demandait si ces derniers ne lui tourneraient pas le dos lorsqu'il effectuerait sa "mission Potter". Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse davantage.

Lorsqu'enfin le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard, Drago poussa un long soupir. Il n'aspirait qu'à manger un bon repas et aller se coucher. Il descendit prudemment du wagon, suivi par Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise. Comme à leur habitude, Vince et Greg ne dirent pas un mot pendant le trajet jusqu'aux carosses, se contentant d'encadrer Drago comme ils le faisaient depuis la première année. Drago eut un léger rictus en pensant qu'il avait des gardes du corps qui lui collaient aux basques les trois quarts de l'année. Ca pouvait être utile.

Il entendait vaguement Blaise et Pansy tenir une discussion animée, à laquelle il ne s'intéressa pas particulièrement. Il était soudain très occupé à rêver d'une vie simple où il ne serait pas question de missions impossibles et de trêves incongrues. Et comme par hasard, c'est le moment que choisit Potter pour le doubler et passer devant lui, accompagné de ses deux toutous de compagnie. Drago l'observa quelques secondes. Si Potter n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais eu à prouver sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'ennemi à éradiquer. S'il n'avait pas été là, le maître aurait régné sur le monde Sorcier et les mangemorts mèneraient une vie paisible au lieu d'exécuter missions sur missions visant à le capturer. S'il n'avait pas été là, ses parents seraient toujours honorés et auraient l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, c'était à cause de Potter si sa famille en était là à présent. S'il n'avait pas filé entre les doigts de son père au département des mystères deux mois auparavant, Drago se porterait comme un charme et n'aurait aucun soucis. Mais ce qui caractérisait ce crétin, c'était la chance outrageuse qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Pourquoi la chance ne tombait-elle jamais sur les bonnes personnes ?

"Alors, le balafré, comment va ta boursouflure ? Ca ne te gène pas d'avoir le crâne fendu en permanence ?" cingla Pansy.

Potter, qui était à quelques mètres devant eux, se retourna brusquement, aussitôt imité par Weasley et Granger. Il les fusilla du regard.

"Ta gueule, Parkinson !" cracha Weasley en sortant sa baguette.

Ridicule, pensa Drago. Cet abruti sortait sa baguette à la moindre remarque.

"En tout cas, la tienne n'a pas changé" riposta Pansy. "Toujours celle d'un traitre à son sang !"

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Et Drago eut tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier devant elle avant que le sortilège de Weasley ne l'atteigne.

"Ca suffit, les garçons." siffla Granger. "Ne les écoutez pas. Venez."

Elle attrapa ses amis par les bras et ils se détournèrent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des carrosses. Drago étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Il se demandait quand au juste le balafré et la belette s'étaient soumis à la sang de bourbe. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Pansy, qui s'écria :

"De véritables petits laquais ! Granger, tu devrais leur demander de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je suis sûre qu'ils le feraient !"

Hermione se retourna violemment, ses cheveux plus en pétard que jamais formant une aura maléfique au dessus de sa tête. La seule fois où Drago l'avait vue dans un état de colère similaire, elle l'avait giflée. Et ce souvenir le laissait toujours honteux et affreusement désagréable. Granger semblait hésiter entre coller un poing à la figure de Pansy et les ignorer.

"Une vie sans Potter serait un paradis." ajouta Pansy en haussant un sourcil hautain.

"Malefoy a perdu sa langue ?" s'immisça le balafré en avançant vers eux. "Tu es devenue son porte parole ?"

"Après tout," ajouta Weasley de loin, "il a déjà des gardes du corps... Je parie un gallion que bientôt, quelqu'un sera chargé de le porter entre les interclasses. Il ne voudrait pas salir ses chaussures de qualité avec le sol poussiéreux de Poudlard."

"Je te déconseille de parier le seul gallion qui fait vivre ta famille, Weasley." cracha Pansy. "Vous finiriez tous sans abri. Ce n'est qu'un conseil."

Weasley devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Drago sentait que si l'affrontement durait encore, il y aurait non seulement des blessés mais sa "mission Potter" serait également compromise. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit enfin la bouche, pour lâcher à la surprise générale :

"La ferme, Pansy."

L'air ahuri des trois gryffondors valait bien les questions que les Serpentards ne tarderaient pas à lui poser. Essayant de rester digne - ce qui était loin d'être simple après avoir ouvertement défendu un ennemi devant ses pairs - il avança vers le premier carrosse et s'assit à l'intérieur. Il fut bientôt suivi de ses acolytes qui pour une fois avaient laissé tomber leur masque neutre au profit d'un air profondément choqué.

"J'ai mes raisons." se contenta-t-il d'annoncer à Pansy en guise de réponse à ses questions muettes.

"Depuis quand défends-tu la bande à Potter ?" s'enquit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

"Depuis que je n'ai pas le choix." siffla Drago.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" devina Pansy, soudainement admirative.

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Autant leur faire croire qu'il devait fréquenter Potter sur ordre du maître. Au moins, les Serpentards ne poseraient pas de questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! J'ai réussi à écrire deux chapitres supplémentaires, et j'ai donc le plaisir de vous publier le chapitre 3 en avance :) **

**Je peux déjà vous annoncer que vous risquez d'aimer les chapitres 6 et 7 ^^ **

**Vous devez être nombreux à trouver mes chapitres trop courts et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'essaie de les écrire plus longs, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça :/ En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. **

Drago retrouva son lit avec soulagement. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris, et il avait l'impression permanente d'être devenu une bête de foire pour Potter et compagnie. Drago avait surpris plus d'une fois le regard ébahi de Weasley, le froncement de sourcils significatif de Granger et les yeux plissés de Potter. Il était presque sûr que le balafré trouvait son manque d'animosité suspect.

Du côté des Serpentard, Drago n'avait plus eu à se justifier. Pansy et Blaise le laissaient relativement tranquille depuis qu'il avait sous-entendu, dans le carrosse, qu'il devait se rapprocher de Potter sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le reste des Serpentard n'avaient de toute manière pas leur mot à dire étant donné que Drago avait un sang plus pur que la plupart d'entre eux. Et il était inutile de préciser que c'était la loi de la pureté du sang qui régnait dans cette maison de Poudlard.

Deux problèmes subsistaient, les mêmes que depuis deux mois. Sauf que ce soir, Drago avait projeté de s'y atteler sérieusement. Il devait mettre au point l'invasion des mangemorts à Poudlard. Sa mère lui avait parlé d'une armoire à disparaître, qui avait existé en son temps dans une salle de l'école que peu d'étudiants connaissaient : la salle sur demande. Cette armoire était directement reliée au magasin Barjow et Beurk.

L'idée était simple : il suffirait aux mangemorts d'aller dans l'armoire à disparaître du magasin de l'allée des embrumes, puis ils apparaîtraient dans celle de Poudlard. Ils n'auraient alors plus qu'à suivre Drago jusqu'au bureau du Directeur et l'aider à le tuer. C'était la façon la plus simple de contourner les puissants sortilèges de protection qui entouraient Poudlard.

Le problème - puisqu'il y avait toujours un problème - était que l'armoire à disparaître de Poudlard ne fonctionnait plus. Accompagné de sa mère, Drago avait eu beau menacer le vendeur de Barjow et Beurk, il lui avait soutenu qu'il n'était pas capable de réparer une armoire qui présentait une telle défaillance. Il devait donc se débrouiller pour la réparer lui-même...

Severus l'avait pris à part le matin même et semblait en savoir un peu trop au sujet de cette mission. Drago soupçonnait son père de lui en avoir parlé. Profitant de la conversation que lui avait tenue le professeur de potions, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui rédiger une autorisation pour emprunter des livres à la réserve, afin de trouver un sortilège qui lui permettrait de réparer l'armoire. Evidemment, Severus n'avait pas refusé. Drago soupira, s'empara des cinq livres qu'il avait empruntés et leur jeta un regard meurtrier. D'un coup de baguette, il ferma les rideaux du baldaquin, puis s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

Ne comptant pas s'attarder à tourner des milliers de pages à la recherche d'une seule information utile, il lança un sortilège de recherche avancée sur le premier livre. Une petite phrase luminescente apparut devant ses yeux, indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas l'information qu'il cherchait dans ce bouquin. Il fit de même avec trois suivants, sans plus de résultats. Désespéré, il recommença pour le dernier livre. Cette fois, enfin, la phrase précisa qu'il y avait un chapitre à ce sujet sur la page 759. Drago s'empressa de l'ouvrir à la bonne page et se concentra sur l'énorme paragraphe concernant la réparation d'une armoire à disparaître.

_" L'armoire à disparaître est un objet magique aux propriétés multiples et compliquées (voir __**propriétés d'une armoire à disparaître **__en page 137). Par conséquent, lorsqu'une armoire à disparaître est hors service, il peut être très difficile de la réparer - selon les cas. Si le système d'apparition et de disparition instantanée ne fonctionne plus, cela peut être dû à plusieurs types d'incidents techniques : _

_- La porte de l'armoire ne se ferme plus correctement. Dans ce cas, il vous suffit de désactiver le système de protection magique et d'invoquer un reparo précisément à l'endroit où les gonds de la porte sont en mauvais état. Ce problème est le plus récurrent dans le cas d'une armoire à disparaître hors service. Automatiquement, lorsque la porte est mal fermée, le système de protection magique de l'armoire désactive les propriétés apparition/disparition qui fait la notoriété de l'armoire à disparaître._

_- Un corps étranger indésirable au système de protection magique de l'armoire se trouve à l'intérieur ou est incrusté dans le bois, ce qui désactive - encore une fois - automatiquement les propriétés apparition/disparition. Dans ce cas, il vous faut le trouver et l'éradiquer. Voici une liste exhaustive des corps étrangers indésirables qui empêchent l'armoire de fonctionner : pucerons morlebois, arachnides venimeuses du Mexique, poils de chimère, astichènes suçeurs de sève, poussière d'élébore, dards de scorpions du désert perdu. La suppression du corps étranger lèvera les barrières de protection magique et l'armoire fonctionnera à nouveau. _

_- L'armoire a été endommagée par un sortilège. Comme précédemment, si l'armoire présente une faille (par exemple, un trou dû à un sortilège d'explosion), le système de protection magique juge qu'utiliser l'armoire peut s'avérer dangereux (désartibulation sévère, perte des facultés mentales, disparition dans une autre dimension du monde sorcier, voir le chapitre : __**les dangers qu'on encourt lorsqu'on utilise une armoire à disparaître sans système de protection**__, page 761). Dans ce cas, il est nécessaire de désactiver le système de protection magique de l'armoire pour pouvoir la réparer. Le sortilège reparo ne pourra pas être utilisé dans le cas d'un trou dont le diamètre dépasse 10 centimères. Il faudra dans ce cas invoquer un Salveo Vestimenta, sortilège spécialement conçu pour la réparation de masse. Une fois la réparation effectuée, il faut réactiver le système de protection magique._

_- Un court-circuit magique a eu lieu entre les différentes propriétés de l'armoire à disparaître. Ce type d'incident peut avoir lieu si l'armoire existe depuis plus de 600 ans. Comme tout objet magique, elle s'use avec les siècles et présente plus de difficultés avec l'âge. Ce cas est le plus rare et il est compliqué de réparer l'armoire lorsqu'elle a été touchée par ce type de court-circuit. La marche à suivre est la suivante : _

_1. Vous devez supprimer toutes les propriétés magiques de l'armoire. Un sortilège de suppression modérée devrait suffire. _

_2. Il faut recréer chaque propriété magique, les unes après les autres. Cela peut prendre plusieurs heures pour chaque propriété. _

_3. Enfin, vous devrez recréer un système de protection magique pour éviter les incidents dangereux. _

_Si le sorcier chargé de réparer l'armoire à disparaître est un débutant dans la réparation spécialisée, cette procédure peut durer plusieurs mois. Les différents sortilèges qu'il faut utiliser pour mener à bien ce type de réparation sont expliqués clairement en page 1235, dans le chapitre __**Les sortilèges qui permettent à l'armoire à disparaître de fonctionner**__. "_

Drago leva les yeux du livre. Il avait rarement eu aussi mal au crâne. Le seul avantage était que sa lecture avait été productive : maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer quel était le problème de l'armoire à disparaître de Poudlard. Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas le dernier... Poussant un long soupir, il piocha dans sa valise un rouleau de parchemin, s'empara de sa plume et de son encrier et nota tous les détails importants qu'il y avait lus. Il se rendit également en page 1235 et prit des notes concernant les différents sortilèges à utiliser pour la procédure de réparation du dernier cas. Mieux valait qu'il ait toutes les informations s'il voulait réussir sa mission...

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé sa besogne, il jeta un sort de protection sur son parchemin, le plia soigneusement et le cacha à l'intérieur de son livre de potions. Puis Drago s'allongea dans son lit et observa vaguement le plafond, noyé dans ses pensées. Il lui restait la Mission Potter et il avait des doutes quant à une possible trêve entre eux...

Premièrement, parce qu'il avait trop de mal à se dire qu'il devrait parler normalement au balafré, comme s'il était un camarade. Cela voulait dire que, par extension, il devrait également être _aimable _avec Weasley et Granger. Il avait trop l'habitude de tourmenter le trio, et les habitudes ne se perdaient pas comme ça. Il devrait faire des efforts colossaux pour se rapprocher du Garçon-Qui-N'aurait-Pas-Dû-Survivre...

Deuxièmement, Potter ne serait pas facile à amadouer. Et Drago se doutait que s'il devait compter sur un rapprochement avec lui, il devrait également convaincre Weasley et Granger. Et les convaincre de quoi ? La seule idée qu'il avait eue jusqu'à présent était de leur raconter qu'il avait changé d'allégeance. Qu'il ne suivait plus ses parents. Qu'il était désormais du côté du bien. Il eut une soudaine envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée que ces mots d'un ridicule et d'un courage dégoulinants devraient sortir de sa bouche bientôt. Ses parents ne se rendaient pas compte d'à quel point cette mission l'horripilait.

Il allait devoir convaincre Granger. Ca avait beau le dégouter de l'admettre, mais elle était le cerveau de leur groupe et s'il arrivait à la persuader qu'il n'était plus le même, il se mettrait sans doute Potter dans la poche. Weasley serait une autre affaire, mais il finirait bien par les suivre, comme le bon toutou qu'il était. Oui, c'était ça. Drago devait faire cela. Comme Dumbledore, Granger avait tendance à voir le bien en chaque personne. Elle serait la plus facile à convaincre, c'était certain.

Drago avait trouvé des informations concernant l'armoire, et avait un plan pour se rapprocher du Balafré. La soirée avait été productive. Il faudrait qu'il mette en œuvre plus sérieusement la Mission Potter, et qu'il envoie un hibou à sa mère pour qu'elle lui communique l'emplacement de la fameuse salle sur demande où se trouvait l'armoire. Lorsqu'il aurait cette information, il se rendrait là-bas pour constater les dégâts. Il lui suffirait ensuite de la réparer. De toute manière, il avait rempli un parchemin à ce sujet... Il finirait bien par y arriver.

Tout était en bonne voie. Drago s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le caractère de Drago est-il fidèle aux livres ? Le passage concernant l'armoire à disparaître vous a-t-il plu? Avez-vous des avis négatifs à me donner ? (je prends aussi les positifs, pas de problème ^^) **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Cela me permet de m'améliorer et de me donner du courage pour écrire les prochains chapitres, alors s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :) **

**Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver dans quelques jours. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4, tout frais. Je bute sur l'écriture du chapitre 8 mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous risquez d'aimer le 6 et le 7 ;) j'ai déjà hâte de les poster ^^ **

Drago devait attendre onze minutes avant de continuer sa potion et il s'ennuyait ferme. Il regrettait amèrement Severus comme professeur de potion. La parodie humaine qui l'avait remplacé, le professeur Slughorn, ne cessait de s'émerveiller des prouesses soudaines de Potter en Potions. Comment cet abruti était devenu d'un seul coup excellent dans cette matière, Drago n'en savait rien. Mais ça l'agaçait au plus haut point… Et visiblement, ça n'énervait pas que lui. Granger semblait survoltée, jetant des coups d'œil meurtriers réguliers à la potion du Balafré. Ses cheveux étaient deux fois plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et elle s'affairait sur son chaudron, avait l'intention claire de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris par rapport à Potter. Cet abruti était le plus avancé de la classe – Merlin savait comment – et cela rendait Slughorn si euphorique qu'il en oubliait le reste de ses élèves.

« C'est absolument éblouissant, Mr Potter ! Vous avez un talent inné pour les Potions ! » s'exclamait-il d'une voix de stentor.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. A voir son enthousiasme, on aurait dit qu'il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau de Noël de toute son existence.

« Aussi doué que votre mère, mon garçon » continua-t-il d'un ton attendri.

Et Granger touillait, touillait, touillait. Drago s'autorisa un rictus moqueur en constatant l'acharnement de la Sang-de-Bourbe. S'il n'avait plus le droit de l'insulter ouvertement, il pouvait bien le penser très fort et se moquer d'elle intérieurement…

Lui-même était relativement en retard par rapport à elle. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Drago n'avait pas de talent particulier pour cette matière. Il n'était ni excellent, ni abominable. Il ne réussissait pas constamment ses potions, c'était tout. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Drago fut le plus long à ranger ses affaires, trop absorbé par ses pensées pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. C'était bien la première année de sa vie où il agissait au ralenti comme cela. A sa décharge, il avait beaucoup de choses à penser… Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de potions, il tomba nez à nez avec Granger et ça le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« Granger ? » fit-il bêtement, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

Il était simplement surpris et trop occupé à réfléchir pour caser un minimum de sarcasme dans son nom. Ce léger détail n'échappa pas à Granger car elle haussa les sourcils.

« C'est bien, Malefoy. » répondit-elle froidement. « Tu as prononcé le nom de famille d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu t'améliores. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Il devait penser à la Mission Potter. Des tonnes de répliques cinglantes lui traversèrent l'esprit, et pour s'empêcher de les prononcer, il la doubla et avança vers les escaliers qui menaient au grand hall.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« Rien qui ne te concerne » rétorqua-t-il en posant son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Il la laissa, dubitative, dans le couloir des cachots et alla profiter de sa pause de quinze minutes dans le parc. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivi Potter et Weasley, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être s'était-elle disputée avec eux au sujet des nouvelles prouesses de Potter en Potions ? Cette Miss-je-sais-tout ne supportait pas la compétition. Elle se croyait tellement supérieure aux autres que l'idée d'être dépassée par son meilleur ami dans une matière devait la faire enrager.

Il repensa aux quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec elle. Drago était fier de lui : il avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. Lui rétorquer que ce qu'il lui arrivait ne la regardait pas était tout simplement admettre qu'il lui arrivait bien quelque chose, et lui donnerait, en prime, envie d'enquêter à son sujet. Elle se rapprocherait donc de lui d'elle-même. Et à ce moment là, il pourrait – avec le temps, bien sûr – lui faire croire qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, qu'il envisageait de changer d'allégeance…

« Ca va, Drago ? » s'enquit Blaise, assis sur un fauteuil face à lui.

Ils s'étaient attribué les places les plus confortables de la salle commune : les deux sièges les plus proches de la cheminée, ou un feu agité crépitait vivement.

« Qu'avez-vous tous à me demander ça ? » répliqua sèchement Drago. « Même Granger, qui ne m'adresse jamais la parole, m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. »

« Pas étonnant, mec » décréta le garçon à la peau noire. « Tu as défendu Potter et sa clique il n'y a pas deux semaines. Tu t'es opposé à nous devant eux. Ils doivent être actuellement en train de se demander si tu n'as pas perdu l'esprit… »

Blaise n'avait pas tord. Mais Drago n'avouerait jamais une chose pareille.

« Je sens que tu m'en veux » déclara le blond.

Non pas que ça l'inquiète. Mais il avait l'impression que lui, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle s'éloignaient progressivement depuis deux semaines. Comme s'il avait une grave maladie extrêmement contagieuse. C'était la première fois depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard que Drago passait sa soirée assis dans un fauteuil avec Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Drago. » démentit le Serpentard. «Tu as changé. Tu es constamment en train de réfléchir. Tu t'es renfermé. Pansy a beau t'admirer pour ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a demandé, elle se sent rejetée. Alors, je reste avec elle. Tu ne te joins plus à nous depuis la rentrée scolaire… »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » siffla Drago.

Blaise grimaça.

« Tu en veux au monde entier. Je t'ai observé ces dernières semaines, mec. Je suis sûr que tu te prends trop la tête avec ta mission. »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne me prenne pas la tête quand la survie de ma famille dépend de ma réussite ? » s'énerva Drago.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Blaise ne devait pas savoir, qu'il soit son ami ou non. Si les Serpentard l'apprenaient, sa place dans la hiérarchie des Sang-Purs serait compromise. Et il devait garder sa place pour effectuer la Mission Potter sans se mettre les Serpents à dos. Il afficha un masque posé et calme, contrastant parfaitement avec la fureur qui l'avait animé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça. » déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant. « Je te conseille vivement d'oublier. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard blasé et lança :

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Drago. Je suis ton ami. Tu penses vraiment que je vais répéter ça à toute notre maison ? »

« Nous sommes des Serpentard. » se contenta de dire Drago. «Une information croustillante peut nous permettre d'arriver à nos fins. »

Il y eut un silence de glace, lors duquel les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, l'un d'un œil compatissant, l'autre d'un œil menaçant. Puis, Blaise rompit le calme qui s'était installé entre eux pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'Il t'a demandé, au juste ? »

Drago réfléchit. Devait-il lui dire la vérité et ainsi compromettre sa sécurité chez les Serpentard, ou était-il préférable qu'il en parle enfin à quelqu'un ? Blaise savait déjà qu'il avait une mission par rapport à Potter. Il n'avait qu'à lui parler de celle-là, et garder l'autre pour lui.

« Je dois me rapprocher de Potter. Il faut que je parvienne à installer une confiance entre nous. Ensuite, dès que l'occasion se présentera, je serais contraint de le vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Blaise l'observa, l'air clairement stupéfait.

« Il t'a donné une mission d'une telle importance ? »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise que cette mission lui avait été attribuée par ses parents. Si Blaise pensait que c'était le Maître qui lui avait demandé ça, il le laisserait tranquille pour un bon moment. Mieux, il l'aiderait peut-être.

« Oui. » mentit-il.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? » interrogea Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« J'ai projeté de commencer par intriguer Granger. Cette Miss-je-sais-tout doit probablement être en train de se demander pourquoi j'ai défendu toute sa clique, et pourquoi je n'ai pas sauté sur l'occasion de l'insulter, tout à l'heure, dans le couloir. Si j'arrive à obtenir sa confiance, j'aurais sans doute celle de Potter. Elle a toujours de bons arguments pour les convaincre, puisqu'ils la suivent partout. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

« Mouais. » admit Blaise. « Pas con. Mais tu es sûr qu'elle va te croire ? »

« Je sais être convaincant. » sourit Drago. « Je vais la faire cogiter à mon sujet pendant quelque temps, et elle viendra à moi d'elle-même. J'en suis certain. A ce moment là, je lui ferais croire que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, que j'hésite entre le bien et le mal. La connaissant, elle ne me lâchera plus si elle a une chance de me faire changer d'avis. »

« Mouais. » répéta Blaise. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as passé tout ce temps à réfléchir. J'espère juste que ton plan va marcher. »

« Il marchera. » affirma Drago en croisant ses jambes. Il se frotta vivement les mains et rapprocha ses doigts de la cheminée pour les réchauffer. « Il n'y a pas de raison : les Gryffondor sont tellement idiots et généreux ! »

Il ricana quelques instants.

« Comment va ta mère ? » s'enquit le blond pour changer de sujet.

Blaise poussa un long soupir et déclara :

« Elle a encore trouvé un nouveau mari. »

« Encore un qui va étrangement disparaître d'ici quelques mois… » devina Drago, un léger rictus s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais. Comme d'habitude. » répondit Blaise en souriant. « Sa notoriété lui jouera des tours. »

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première minuscule confrontation avec Hermione ? Et le plan de Drago, vous semble-t-il convainquant ? Vous n'êtes pas trop perdus avec ces 2 missions ? J'ai peur d'être incohérente parfois dans mes chapitres donc n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :/ Sinon, le caractère de Drago vous semble-t-il fidèle à celui du livre ? Avez-vous été content(e)s de cette petite conversation avec Blaise ? **

**Désolée pour le bombardement de questions, mais j'ai besoin de vos avis. J'ai toujours peur de déçevoir les lecteurs et étant donné que c'est mon premier Dramione, je suis encore plus stressée que d'habitude :( **

**Et plus vous m'encouragez, plus j'ai envie d'écrire et plus je poste vite ^^ (ce n'est pas du chantage, je vous le promets 0:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour. Voici le chapitre 5, je vous retrouve en bas :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Drago, _

_Je te fais parvenir ce courrier afin de te communiquer l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande, où se trouve l'armoire à disparaître que tu dois réparer. Tu dois te rendre au septième étage, devant une tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse classique à des Trolls. Il faut que tu passes trois fois devant en pensant très fort que tu as besoin de réparer l'armoire à disparaître qui se trouve dans la salle des objets cachés. _

_La Salle sur Demande n'ouvre ses portes qu'à une personne qui a réellement besoin de ses fonctions. Tu __**dois**__ pouvoir y entrer. C'est nécessaire. _

_J'espère que tu as trouvé des renseignements pour la réparer dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. La nôtre a beau être immense, nous ne possédons pas de livres à ce sujet. _

_Surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer et ne communique tes missions à personne, Serpentard ou non. Ce sont des missions de la plus haute importance et elles doivent rester secrètes. Lorsque tu auras terminé de lire ce parchemin, brûle-le. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un tombe sur ces informations compromettantes. _

_Bon courage, Drago. Nous te faisons confiance. _

_Ta mère. _

Drago avait reçu cette lettre de sa mère un samedi midi. La première chose qu'il pensa fut qu'il avait commis une erreur en confiant l'objectif de sa mission à Blaise. Que devait-il faire ? Lui jeter un sortilège d'oubli ou le laisser dans la confidence afin qu'il l'aide à la mener à bien ? Drago avait beau être plein d'orgueil, il était humain et il savait qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide. Et Blaise avait beau être ce qu'il était, il n'oserait jamais le trahir étant donné qu'il était un Malefoy. Et il le lui avait déjà répété à maintes reprises.

Drago se leva de la table des Serpentard sous les regards de ses comparses qui avaient maintenant l'habitude de le voir aussi indépendant et secret. Il plia la lettre de sa mère, la mit dans sa poche et sortit de la grande salle de son pas trainant. Il fallait qu'il aille dans la fameuse Salle sur Demande pour voir ce qui empêchait l'armoire à disparaître de fonctionner. Il fit un crochet par son dortoir pour prendre les notes qu'il avait relevées de l'ouvrage qu'il avait lu une semaine auparavant, en profita pour jeter la lettre dans la cheminée de la salle commune, puis se dirigea vers le septième étage, prenant soin de prendre les raccourcis qu'il connaissait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Bon nombre d'élèves avaient remarqué qu'il ne se déplaçait plus en groupe comme avant et il ne voulait pas être l'objet de rumeurs à Poudlard. Comme l'avait si bien conseillé sa mère dans sa lettre, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

Arrivé devant la grotesque tapisserie que lui avait indiquée sa mère, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Il avait réellement besoin de la Salle sur Demande et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit une grande porte ouvragée apparaître devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Rapidement, il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la salle. Potter et ses toutous connaissaient cet endroit pour l'avoir fréquenté l'an passé et il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie dans les parages, auquel cas sa mission tomberait à l'eau.

Il fut étonné de l'immensité de la salle. Comment allait-il retrouver l'armoire dans tout ce désordre ? La Salle sur Demande abritait absolument tout : des livres interdits aux objets de farces et attrapes en passant par des meubles de toutes sortes. Drago arpenta les rayonnages qu'avaient formés les piles d'objets, cherchant l'armoire des yeux. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour la trouver. Elle était couverte de poussière, à quelques allées seulement d'un horrible troll empaillé.

Drago commença par ouvrir et fermer la porte de l'Armoire à Disparaître. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucun problème. Le premier cas pouvait donc être rayé. Il lança ensuite un **parasitus revelio, **qui lui révéla qu'aucun parasite indésirable au système de protection magique de l'armoire ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le second cas était donc exclu. Il invoqua un **carminibus revelio** et constata qu'elle n'avait pas non plus reçu de sortilèges ayant pu l'endommager. Le troisième cas de figure était donc impossible... Drago grimaça. Il ne restait plus qu'une explication : l'Armoire à Disparaître avait subi un court-circuit entre ses propriétés magiques. Et évidemment, comme Drago était chanceux en ce moment, c'était le cas le plus difficile à résoudre. La réparation de l'Armoire pourrait prendre plusieurs mois. Frustré et désemparé, Drago perdit le contrôle de lui-même et alla donner un grand coup de poing dans le troll empaillé qui était posé quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

Comment allait-il faire ? L'ouvrage stipulait qu'il était très long d'apprendre les sortilèges de réparation pour ce cas de figure. Drago était plus découragé que jamais. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à la réparer à temps ? Que ferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Drago était sûr qu'il tuerait toute sa famille. Le Maître n'avait jamais été patient. Il fallait que Drago protège les siens...

"Crabbe ! Goyle ! Il faut que je vous parle." aboya Drago en leur faisant signe de monter le rejoindre dans le dortoir.

Les deux idiots posèrent leurs muffins avait un regret évident sur une table de la salle commune avant de monter s'enquérir des besoins de leur "leader". Comme ils le faisaient si bien depuis près de six ans...

Drago était assis sur son lit, jambes croisées. Crabbe et Goyle posèrent leurs gros postérieurs sur le lit de Théodore Nott, qui était disposé en face de celui de Drago, et l'observèrent d'un oeil absent.

"Il me faut toute votre attention." lança le blond en leur jetant un regard méprisant. "J'ai besoin de vous pour effectuer une mission importante."

Les deux gorilles se redressèrent légèrement, l'écoutant d'une oreille un peu plus attentive.

"Vous connaissez la Salle sur Demande ? Non, bien sûr." marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel comme si ces deux-là n'étaient que des boulets. "Je dois m'y rendre très souvent en ce moment. Mais je ne dois pas me faire remarquer. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez le guet."

Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et Drago s'autorisa un petit rictus moqueur. Il pouvait vraiment leur demander n'importe quoi.

"Le problème..." reprit-il, "c'est que tout le monde sait que vous traînez toujours avec moi. Donc, si vous vous trouvez devant la Salle sur Demande, Potter par exemple saura que vous faites le guet pour moi. Il faudra que vous changiez d'apparence à chaque fois qu'on ira là-bas."

Crabbe laissa échapper un "mmmh" pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

"Vous devrez prendre une apparence différente à chaque fois. Il n'est donc pas exclu que vous deviez parfois vous changer en fille. Severus m'a fourni du Polynectar cet après-midi."

A l'idée de se transformer en fille, les deux colosses grimacèrent mais se reprirent rapidement en voyant le regard incendiaire de Drago. Ils grognèrent "ok" à l'unisson et redescendirent dans la salle commune pour finir d'avaler leur muffin.

Drago s'allongea tout habillé dans son lit et regarda le plafond. Ce serait plus simple comme cela : au moins, il ne serait pas suspecté par Potter. Le problème, maintenant, était d'apprendre ces sortilèges compliqués permettant de réparer l'Armoire. La Mission Potter pouvait attendre un peu.

**Alors je l'admets ce chapitre est tout pourri, trop court et vraiment nul. _Je l'admets_. **

**Mais je vous rassure : à partir du prochain chapitre, il y a plus d'action, plus de moments que vous allez sûrement aimer. Donc c'est un tout petit prix à payer puisque vous allez sûrement apprécier les prochains chap's :) Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Qui sait, si j'ai plein de reviews, je posterai peut-être plus tôt que prévu ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjouuur :) je vous préviens tout de suite : à partir de ce chapitre, il y a un peu plus d'action et surtout, de rencontres Drago/Hermione. Donc, vous devriez apprécier. **

**Je me donne énormément de mal pour écrire cette fiction, aussi, je vous le demande avec un regard de chien battu : pourriez-vous me laisser vos avis, que ce soit par review ou par MP ? Cette histoire étant en cours d'écriture, je prends absolument tous les conseils et avis, afin de m'améliorer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur un couple pareil et même si je pense assez bien m'en sortir (à vous de me dire quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre-là) je ne crache absolument pas sur des avis constructifs. Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 9, et j'ai fait un dessin qui illustre un moment du chapitre 7. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me donne beaucoup pour cette histoire alors n'hésitez pas à vous donner aussi, même si votre avis n'est pas très long. Je prends tout :) **

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira car c'est une véritable amorce pour la suite de l'histoire. Jusqu'à présent, on nageait un peu dans le flou, il ne se passait pas grand chose et on avait uniquement l'avis de Drago. Maintenant, ça va changer. **

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il tentait de réparer cette foutue Armoire à Disparaître, en vain. Il avait pourtant lu et relu le sortilège nécessaire dans l'énorme ouvrage explicatif. Il le connaissait par cœur, mais n'avait visiblement pas compris la méthode d'incantation. Et cela le rendait fou de rage.

De dépit, il se laissa tomber contre l'armoire et resta avachi sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller de la sorte. Mais d'un autre côté, jamais la survie de sa famille n'avait reposé sur ses frêles épaules. Il se sentait incapable de réaliser la mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé et bien qu'il lui reste plus de sept mois avant l'échéance accordée par le Maître, Drago avait l'impression désagréable que ce ne serait pas assez. Premièrement, il n'arrivait pas à lancer correctement ce maudit sortilège de réparation. Deuxièmement, la simple idée de devoir tuer Dumbledore lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables. Et troisièmement, il n'avait pas avancé d'un centimètre dans sa « Mission Potter ».

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, il décida de sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Elle le rendait trop nerveux et y rester de sa propre initiative était légèrement masochiste. Crabbe et Goyle, sous l'apparence de deux demoiselles de première année, l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle. Cette vision lui faisait toujours oublier ses tracas : ces deux gros balourds dénués d'intelligence, sous la forme de deux petites filles de onze ans. Esquissant un rictus amusé, Drago passa devant eux et ils le suivirent sans un mot, comme deux chiens de garde. Il avait bien droit à une nuit complète de sommeil, après avoir passé toute sa soirée à se creuser la tête devant une armoire cassée.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy a un comportement bizarre ? » interrogea Harry pour la troisième fois consécutive depuis le début de la semaine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et replongea dans son ouvrage. Ron, quant à lui, observa son ami d'un air concentré tout en mangeant des grains de raisin.

« Il nous a défendus ! » s'exclama Harry. « Ca a l'air de t'être complètement sorti de la tête, Hermione ! »

Hermione claqua sa langue contre son palais et consentit enfin à lever les yeux de son livre.

« Ce n'est pas que ça m'est sorti de la tête, Harry. » soupira-t-elle. « Il y a beaucoup plus important que Malefoy en sixième année. Comme réviser pour les ASPICs, par exemple ! »

« Les ASPICs sont en septième année, Hermione ! » rappela Ron. « Il nous reste plus d'un an et demi. »

Hermione leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry, qui était en train de se servir une part de tarte à la mélasse d'un air soucieux.

« Harry, cesse un peu de penser à Malefoy. Tu es obsédé par lui depuis qu'il a dit à Pansy de se taire. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ? » répliqua Harry.

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Et je ne vois pas de raison de s'alarmer pour son comportement. Malefoy a simplement dit à Pansy de la fermer, peut-être qu'il en avait juste marre d'entendre sa voix de crécelle. » répondit Hermione.

« Ou peut-être qu'il nous a tout simplement défendus ! Pourquoi mon ennemi de toujours voudrait me défendre ? » s'obstina Harry.

« Je suis plutôt de l'avis de Harry. » intervint Ron pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. « Dans le cas où Malefoy en aurait eu assez d'entendre Parkinson parler, il serait tout simplement parti dans un carosse. »

Le soutien de son ami sembla soulager Harry qui esquissa un sourire triomphal avant de s'exclamer :

« Et puis tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est Parkinson qui nous a attaqué dès le début ? Malefoy n'a pas une seule fois ouvert sa bouche pour me critiquer. D'habitude, c'est son petit plaisir personnel. Il y a anguille sous roche, j'en suis certain. »

« Anguille sous roche ? » répéta Ron, incrédule.

« Ca veut dire que c'est louche. » soupira Hermione en fermant son livre d'un coup sec. « Je vais en arithmancie. A tout à l'heure. »

Pour des raisons sanitaires, Hermione fit un détour par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui étaient les plus proches de son cours d'arithmancie. Elle avait vingt minutes d'avance. Malheureusement, elle n'alla pas plus loin que l'entrée des toilettes. Ce qu'elle vit était tout bonnement incroyable. De dos à elle, Malefoy se tenait devant les lavabos, immobile, et elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu renifler.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis – il était évident que si Malefoy la surprenait, il la tuerait – elle fit quelques pas en arrière, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais Malefoy semblait avoir senti sa présence puisqu'il se retourna brusquement et la fusilla du regard. Incapable de bouger, les yeux écarquillés, Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ses yeux, mais les pupilles d'un gris orageux semblèrent lui lancer des éclairs.

« Contente, Granger ? » railla-t-il. « Comme une bonne petite lèche bottes, tu vas courir répéter ce que tu as vu à Potter et Weasley ? »

Hermione afficha un air indigné.

« Non, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnage, contrairement à toi. » riposta-t-elle.

Malefoy sembla soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose et, ignorant totalement la présence de Hermione, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en marmonnant « comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas… »

Stupéfaite, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Malefoy pleurait, la surprenait, ne la tuait pas, et maintenant il semblait complètement abattu, et ce devant sa pire ennemie. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et même si elle ne l'admettait pas devant Harry, elle l'avait bien remarqué elle aussi. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Malefoy à la sortie d'un de leurs premiers cours de potions étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. S'enfuir et oublier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ou tenter de discuter avec lui pour essayer de comprendre ? Malefoy l'enverrait paître, elle en était sûre. Mais elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle avança doucement jusqu'à lui et lui demanda d'une voix calme :

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. Dégage ! »

« Tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps. »

« En quoi ça te regarde, Miss Lèche Bottes ? »

« Ca ne me regarde pas, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais. »

Hermione tourna les talons et avança vers la sortie des toilettes. Il lui restait dix minutes avant son cours d'arithmancie et elle ne voulait pas manquer le début. Et de toute manière, cet entêté de Malefoy l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle franchissait la porte des toilettes.

Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Méfiante, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui adressait un regard effrayé.

« Tu es en train de me demander de rester ? Moi, une Sang-De-Bourbe ? » ironisa Hermione.

« Arrête d'utiliser ce terme. » marmonna Malefoy.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours.

« Pardon ? Tu me demandes de ne plus dire 'Sang-De-Bourbe' ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les sourcils exagérément.

Malefoy était-il en train de virer de bord ? Il était vrai qu'il n'insultait plus Harry à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, et qu'il semblait préoccupé depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Était-il possible qu'il ait changé d'idéaux ? Hermione songea que si elle pouvait sauver quelqu'un de la propagande de Voldemort, elle le ferait, et même si c'était Malefoy.

« Tu ne sais plus où tu en es. » affirma-t-elle en lui jetant un regard perçant.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle. Tout, sur son visage, criait que oui.

En ce mercredi midi, Drago avait sauté le repas pour travailler sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il avait espéré réussir à lancer le sortilège de réparation, mais comme d'habitude, ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés. Il était tout bonnement incapable de lancer cette incantation, et ce malgré les explications complètes du livre. Pour réussir ce sort, fallait être plus concentré que jamais, utiliser une intonation spécifique et imaginer en détails le fonctionnement originel de l'Armoire. Et Drago était si préoccupé par les évènements récents qu'il ne parvenait à mettre en œuvre cette méthode d'incantation difficile.

Immobile devant l'Armoire, Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait réussir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu beau lui assurer que cette mission n'était qu'une preuve de loyauté, Drago avait vu cette lueur carnassière dans ses yeux. S'il échouait, sa famille – et lui avec – serait réduite à néant. Par conséquent, sa propre survie et celle de ses parents reposait sur cette foutue armoire et sur sa capacité à tuer Dumbledore. A cette idée, Drago pâlit considérablement. Il se sentait mal. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de colère.

Il avait besoin de fraîcheur. Il fallait qu'il s'asperge le visage d'eau. Alors il se mit à courir vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande, dépassa Crabbe et Goyle et descendit les escaliers pour aller au deuxième étage. Les toilettes des filles condamnées feraient amplement l'affaire : personne n'y allait car elles étaient hantées par un fantôme. Il y serait tranquille et au frais.

Lorsqu'il entra dans ces toilettes, il se précipita vers les lavabos et se mouilla généreusement le visage. Puis il posa ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo, ferma les yeux et se laissa enfin aller. Il détestait pleurer, parce que son éducation voulait qu'un homme ne pleure pas, mais Drago se sentait trop mal pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait être responsable de la mort de personne, et encore moi de la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que ses sanglots s'étaient atténués et que ses épaules avaient cessé de trembler, il sentit une présence. Il se retourna brusquement et ne fut pas surpris de trouver Granger, essayant de s'éclipser discrètement. Soudain en colère que quelqu'un l'ait vu dans cet état, il la fusilla du regard. Il lui lança une réplique cinglante, à laquelle elle répondit par un reproche. Sauf que dans cet état mi-coléreux, mi-désespéré, Drago ne supporta pas et se laissa tomber sur le sol en marmonnant qu'il ne pourrait pas y parvenir.

Le fait de se montrer dans cet état lui donnait envie de frapper dans un mur, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à tenir tête à Granger, cette fois ci. De toute manière, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, son temps était compté. Elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il l'envoya paître. Il en avait tellement l'habitude que sa bouche avait parlé indépendamment de lui. Lorsqu'elle daigna enfin avancer vers la sortie, Drago réalisa que sa présence, même néfaste, l'avait légèrement apaisé.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ce simple mot lui rendit ses esprits. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant sans défense et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi avait-il retenu Granger par Merlin ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle l'apaise, il pouvait très bien rejoindre Pansy s'il voulait du réconfort ! Mais d'un autre côté, la Mission Potter lui revint en tête et il se dit qu'il n'aurait rien à perdre en jouant la comédie.

« Tu es en train de me demander de rester ? Moi, une Sang-De-Bourbe ? » Fit Granger d'une voix théâtrale.

C'était le moment ou jamais de la faire douter. De toute manière, il fallait bien qu'il avance sur une des deux missions, et puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, il pouvait bien faire ça.

« Arrête d'utiliser ce terme. » marmonna-t-il en affichant un air légèrement dégoûté.

Il était difficile d'aller contre ses valeurs mais c'était le seul moyen de se rapprocher de Granger, et par extension, de Potter.

« Pardon ? Tu me demandes de ne plus dire 'Sang-De-Bourbe' ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Son ton agaça Drago mais il garda la bouche fermée. Il ne fallait pas lui répondre. Et que voulait dire « c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » ? Expression Moldue sans doute. Il y eut un court moment de silence lors duquel Granger sembla réfléchir intensément, puis elle finit par lancer :

« Tu ne sais plus où tu en es. »

Drago ne daigna pas répondre. Il lui offrit un regard qui voulait tout dire.

'Que la manipulation commence…' pensa-t-il.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy sont-ils OOC ou fidèles aux livres ? L'entêtement de Harry vous semble-t-il justifié ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du "rapprochement" Hermione/Drago ? Dites-moi tout, tout, tout s'il vous plaît :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Kanli, je t'avais dit qu'il serait beaucoup plus long que ceux d'avant, je me suis trompée Word m'avait compté 10000 mots alors qu'en fait, je n'en ai que 2150... Je n'ai pas trop compris :/ Mais le chapitre 7 sera plus long cette fois (aux alentours de 3000 mots.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour :) Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard : impossible de transférer le dessin illustrant ce chapitre, donc j'essaierais ce soir sur le PC de ma future belle soeur en espérant que ça marche ^^'. **

**Pour le moment j'ai avancé jusqu'au chapitre 10. Quelques encouragements ne seraient pas de refus, ainsi que vos avis. Sachez que j'écris avec beaucoup plus d'entrain quand mon histoire plaît. Une petite review ou un MP ne coûtent rien, sinon la bonne humeur de l'auteur ! Cette histoire est pour moi une grande nouveauté, et étant donné qu'elle est en cours d'écriture, c'est assez difficile pour moi de faire face aux baisse de moral, au syndrôme de la page blanche ou au manque de motivation dû au manque d'entrain chez les lecteurs... :/ **

**Je tiens également à préciser qu'en ce moment, je fais face à certains problèmes personnels et que, par conséquent, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir garder ce rythme de publication. Tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais pour écrire. Je vais tout de même faire tout mon possible pour publier un chapitre par semaine, et pour écrire le plus souvent possible. Mais je n'ai pas énormément d'encouragements et croyez-moi, ça ne motive pas trop... :/ **

**Je remercie tout de même les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'a fait plaisir et ça rassure un peu :) Donc un grand merci à vous ! **

**Bon je vais cesser de m'épancher et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Drago avait longuement réfléchi à la réaction de Granger dans les toilettes des filles. Elle avait semblé intriguée, légèrement méfiante mais également compatissante. Mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'être totalement convaincue par son changement soudain d'idéaux. Et il savait comment réagir pour qu'elle se sente en confiance avec lui. Il lui suffisait d'être lui-même, de la prendre à part et de lui exiger d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Ainsi, elle s'apercevrait qu'il était totalement indécis et ça la pousserait à passer du temps avec lui pour le convaincre de se ranger du bon côté. S'il revendiquait devant elle qu'il n'avait plus de préjugés racistes et qu'il hésitait à rejoindre Potter et compagnie, elle trouverait son comportement étrange. Drago avait beau haïr cette fille, il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle était dénuée d'intelligence car ce serait du mensonge. Et malgré sa mauvaise foi évidente, il savait faire la part des choses parfois. Elle ne pourrait pas croire qu'il ait envie d'être du côté de Potter d'un seul coup, après cinq ans passés à l'insulter.

Aussi passa-t-il une demi-heure à la chercher le samedi suivant. Il finit par la trouver… A la bibliothèque. 'J'aurais dû y penser avant' songea-t-il. Elle était seule, installée à une table de quatre personne jonchée de livres en tous genre. Cinq bouquins étaient ouverts devant elle, et elle écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux différentes pages. Elle semblait surmenée et cela amusa Drago. Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était tout bonnement folle à lier. Il était sûr qu'elle finirait vieille fille, dans une petite maison en campagne avec une horde de chats pour seule compagnie. Puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, trop occupée à noircir son parchemin, il tapota sur la table avec ses doigts. Elle ne daigna lever les yeux que quelques secondes plus tard et parut choquée de le voir, debout face à elle en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

« Il faut que je te parle. » déclara Drago en affichant un visage sérieux.

« Eh bien vas-y. »

« Pas ici Granger ! Tout le monde nous voit. Ma réputation serait ruinée si quelqu'un me voit en ta compagnie ! »

« Je vois que Monsieur a retrouvé sa verve habituelle. » siffla-t-elle en retournant à ses parchemins comme si Drago n'existait plus.

Fou de colère qu'elle lui fasse perdre davantage de temps, Drago lança :

« Je te signale que je suis encore là Granger. Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter et de m'accompagner. »

« Je suis désolée de décevoir Monsieur le Roi du Monde mais je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder. » répliqua Granger en inscrivant un point final sur sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie.

Elle roula ensuite son parchemin et le rangea dans son sac avant d'empiler tous les livres qu'elle avait posés sur la table pour aller les ranger dans les rayons adéquats. Drago la suivit, tout en réfléchissant rapidement. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la bibliothèque puisqu'on était samedi et que les trois quart des étudiants préféraient profiter de leur week end. Il décida de ne pas l'énerver davantage, pour ne pas mettre en danger sa mission de rapprochement.

« Granger. Je veux que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes. »

Elle se retourna vivement, sa pile de livres vacillant dangereusement dans ses bras, et haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

« Tu aurais honte Malefoy ? Honte de remettre en question tes préjugés racistes ? »

« Je suis un Malefoy, comme tu viens de le dire. » rappela Drago d'une voix menaçante. « Un Malefoy se doit de conserver les mêmes idéaux que sa famille. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe, maintenant oublie ça. Et bordel Granger, tu es une sorcière ou pas ? Utilise la magie ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle peinait à tenir tous les livres et que le premier de la pile était sur le point de tomber.

« Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de ta part, Malefoy. » cracha Granger avant de, tout de même, envoyer tous ses livres voler jusqu'à leurs rayons respectifs.

« Tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé, tout de suite. » répéta Drago en la fusillant du regard.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table où elle avait laissé son sac, s'en empara et marcha vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, non sans dire au revoir à la vieille Mrs Pince. Drago la suivait et commençait à en avoir assez qu'elle l'ignore. Aussi, lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il s'empara de son bras et la retourna de force vers lui.

« Tu as compris Granger ou il faut que je te jette un sort d'oubli ? » menaça-t-il.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Mais il savait être convainquant.

« Oublier le seul moment de ma vie où j'ai vu le bon fond de Drago Malefoy ? Jamais de la vie. » déclara-t-elle en adoptant une expression de défi. « Lâche-moi. »

Drago ne la lâcha pas et continua de la fusiller du regard.

« Tu es embobiné par tes parents Malefoy ? C'est eux qui t'obligent à adopter un comportement raciste ? » asséna Granger.

« Je dois suivre l'éthique. » souffla Drago, de plus en plus en colère. « J'ai été éduqué comme ça. Est-ce que tu renies tes parents, Granger ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de les renier ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Dans les toilettes, tu avais l'air complètement chamboulé et tu étais dégoûté de l'appellation 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ! D'habitude, c'est ton insulte préférée, tu n'hésites pas à l'utiliser contre moi juste pour me blesser. Alors que s'est-il passé pour que tu te mettes à détester ces trois mots ? Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester, la dernière fois ? »

Elle était devenue rouge de colère et ses cheveux déjà en bataille s'étaient encore plus ébouriffés pendant sa tirade. Drago lâcha brusquement son bras, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Rien de tout ça ne te regarde. » siffla-t-il. « Maintenant, dégage ou je te jure que je ne répondrais plus de moi. »

« On se reverra, Malefoy. » annonça Granger en s'éloignant de lui pour rejoindre les escaliers.

'C'est ça, parfait.' pensa Drago. Si elle voulait le revoir, malgré le fait qu'il soit son pire ennemi, c'est qu'il avait joué les bonnes cartes pendant cette conversation. A l'heure actuelle, elle devait se poser mille et unes questions à son sujet et Drago était sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir des réponses.

Hermione fulminait. Elle marchait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en repensant à la discussion animée qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy quelques minutes auparavant. Il était indéchiffrable. Hermione avait tout essayé : la provocation, l'ignorance, l'étonnement… Rien n'avait marché. Elle sentait que Malefoy avait un problème, il avait dû se passer quelque chose chez lui pour qu'il soit dans un tel état d'indécision, quelques jours auparavant dans les toilettes des filles. Et ce changement d'avis soudain qu'avait eu Malefoy aujourd'hui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il était en pleine période de remise en question. Il ne devait sans doute plus savoir où il se trouvait entre le bien et le mal.

Que s'était-il passé pour que ce Serpentard si sûr de lui ne sache plus où il en était ? Y avait-il une chance de le faire définitivement basculer du bon côté ? S'il y en avait une, Hermione la saisirait. Que Malefoy soit son ennemi ou non, c'était un être humain qui méritait une véritable jeunesse, sans mage noir pour le pervertir. Malgré les nombreuses insultes qu'il avait pu proférer à son égard, Hermione était prête à l'aider. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire, loin de là. Ce garçon était un véritable animal sauvage : il pouvait se laisser faire et la minute suivante, vous envoyer paître de façon plus qu'insultante.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Sombral. » déclara-t-elle.

Le portrait la laissa entrer et elle avança rapidement vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Elle fut interceptée par Ron, qui l'appela :

« Hermione ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Elle se tourna vers les meilleurs sièges de la salle commune, où étaient installés Ron et Harry. Harry était occupé à lire son manuel de potions, ce qui agaça Hermione. Ce fichu Prince de Sang Mêlé obsédait Harry presque autant que Malefoy en ce moment. Et à cause de lui, Harry avait de meilleures notes en potions qu'elle, alors qu'elle suivait pourtant les consignes officielles. Ron quant à lui était assis face à un grand parchemin vierge. Hermione soupira. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'écrire sa dissertation avant de lui demander de l'aide.

« Ron… Tu aurais pu faire un plan, au moins ! Ou commencer à écrire ta dissertation ! » reprocha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais je n'ai pas les cours d'Histoire de la Magie Hermione ! » se défendit Ron.

« Si tu étais occupé à écouter en cours plutôt qu'à dormir, tu aurais peut-être une chance de rédiger une dissertation digne de ce nom ! » reprocha Hermione.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent soudainement rouge écarlate.

« Mais ce cours pourrait endormir un troll, Hermione ! » protesta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas _tenter _d'écouter. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione laissa Ron à sa dissertation et Harry à son livre idiot. Elle monta les escaliers du dortoir et alla s'allonger dans son lit, prenant au passage un bon livre pour se changer les idées.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le comportement de Drago vous semble-t-il compréhensible ? Hermione est-elle fidèle aux livres ? La stratégie de Drago vous semble-t-elle bien trouvée ? Jusqu'à présent, mon histoire vous plaît-elle ? A vos claviers, un tout petit effort s'il vous plaît :( **


End file.
